More Happy Days 1: New Beginnings
by Michelle11
Summary: It's 1980, Joanie and her daughter Amy have moved back in with the C's while Chachi's band is on tour. But when Richie decides to send his son there as well to soak up some old fashioned family values, tempers rise.


MORE HAPPY DAYS #1:The More Things Change  
  
The early autumn afternoon sun streamed in through the front windows of the Cunningham house, drenching the living room with an orangey-pink glow. The home was quiet, with the exception of the occasional rustling of the blue gauzy drapes hanging on the open window near the front door. Breaking the silence suddenly, the door burst open and two teenagers, immersed in conversation, burst in with it.  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to need to take Introduction to Literature? It's an elective." The first teenager, a petite girl with long chestnut hair and matching eyes, asked her companion. "I mean.my mom teaches it. It's bad enough I may run into her in the hallway, but to actually have her as a teacher?"  
  
"You want to be an actress, right? If you're going to get into a college with a good drama program, you need to take as many English and communications courses as you can get your hands on." The second teenager, taller and obviously several years older than the first, took off his leather jacket and hung it on the back of the dining chair, before spinning it around and straddling it. His shiny brown hair was neatly combed, and his blue polo shirt was tucked in, bearing a striking contrast to the motorcycle jacket.  
  
"I'm only a freshman, I don't need to worry about college yet. Besides, look at Brooke Shields. She didn't go to college. Maybe I don't need to go either."  
  
"Don't let your grandparents hear you say that. You know how they feel about college. Besides, Amy, you really should go."  
  
"My dad didn't go to college, and he's doing just fine. His band is one of the most popular in the country. Besides, I've got four years to decide if I want to go or not. Now," Amy quickly changed the subject, "you promised me you were going to let me drive your car. Let's go!" Amy jumped up and ran for the door.  
  
"Whoa! I said I would be willing to teach you how to drive when you're old enough! Fifteen is not old enough. When you get your permit, then you can drive." The young man stood up. "Now, I believe we were supposed to do something else after I took you down to Jefferson to register for classes.oh right, I was going to help you move all your stuff into your mom's room."  
  
Amy sat down on the couch glumly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't want to move my stuff. I don't want to move into my mom's room."  
  
The young man sighed and sat down again. "Here we go again."  
  
Marion Cunningham bounded down the stairs humming a tune, seeming years younger than her age. At sixty-two years old, the vibrant grandmother didn't look a day over forty-five, possibly because her hair had failed to turn white, instead remaining a lovely shade of auburn. When she saw the two teenagers in the living room, she brightened even more.  
  
"Danny, Amy, how was registration?" Marion kissed her pouting granddaughter on the head as she passed by the couch, then rested her hands on Danny's shoulders.  
  
"Everything is all set. Amy starts school at Jefferson High on Thursday with the rest of the freshman class." Danny smiled at Amy, who scowled back.  
  
"Wonderful. Thank you so much for taking her, Danny. I'm sure she'd rather go with you than have Joanie take her. I know how teenagers are about being seen with their parents." Marion winked at Amy. "How are your classes going, Danny? Have you started at UWM yet?"  
  
"I start tomorrow, Mrs. C. Today." he said as he stood up again, "I'm supposed to help your granddaughter move her stuff into Joanie's room. C'mon Amy."  
  
"I don't want to. Why do I have to lose my room just because Richie Jr. is a juvenile delinquent?"  
  
"Now, Amy," Marion said as she sat down on the couch and put her arm around Amy, "Richie Jr. is not a juvenile delinquent. He's just been having some trouble in school."  
  
"He got kicked out of Prescott Prep for setting the school mascot on fire, Gram. I think that's more than a little trouble."  
  
"Well, nevertheless, your Uncle Richie and Aunt Lori Beth think it might be a good idea if he stay here for awhile. Maybe we can be a good influence on him. And I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine"  
  
"Yeah.maybe when he decides to knock over the Seven-Eleven down the street he'll ask me to drive his getaway car. Oh wait - Danny says I'm too young to drive," Amy remarked.  
  
"Alright, that's enough. Your cousin is not going to knock anything or anyone over. Now why don't you two get started on your room while I get dinner ready. Grandpa and Richie Jr. should be arriving from the airport soon. Danny, do you know if you and your father will be here for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure about dad.he mentioned something about having to stay late at school tonight. They're hiring a new principal and dad's supposed to show him the ropes before school starts this week."  
  
"Oh, right. Joanie mentioned that. What about you Danny?" Marion smiled.  
  
"I'd be glad to stay, Mrs. C. Maybe I can cheer up Miss Mopey over here." Danny smiled at Amy, who in turn made a face. "Oh come on, what, do you hate all your cousins now?"  
  
"No, I don't hate Lizzie. Why couldn't she have been the juvenile delinquent?"  
  
"Oh thanks. So are you saying you hate me too? Or are you saying that you don't think of me as your cousin? I see how it is.when you want something I'm your cousin, but when you don't, I'm just that guy in the leather jacket who lives down the street."  
  
"No, not at all." Amy smiled. "Fonzie's the guy in the leather jacket down the street. You're the boy in the leather jacket down the street."  
  
Danny chased Amy up the stairs, while Marion smiled.  
  
"Hi Mom!" The front door swung open and Joanie Arcola, the thirty- five year old daughter of Marion and Howard Cunningham came in, carrying her briefcase. Her curly, shoulder length brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was wearing jeans and a rainbow colored top. Since school hadn't actually started yet, there was no need to dress up. Joanie kissed her mother on the cheek. "Did Amy register alright? I didn't get a chance to see her, there were too many meetings today."  
  
"Yes, Danny took her a little while ago. Everything is all set."  
  
"Oh, good. It seems like she's adjusting pretty well. I think I did the right thing, moving her back here while Chachi's on tour. Traveling from place to place was okay when she was younger, but high school is a special time and I want to make sure she enjoys it and gets to make friends."  
  
"I think you did the right thing too. Your father and I are very glad to have you back." Marion gave Joanie a hug. "And Amy's doing just fine. Her and Danny are getting along very well. You'd never know that they haven't seen each other in almost ten years."  
  
"I'm surprised they hit it off so well. He's what, nineteen now?"  
  
"Nineteen and a half," Marion corrected.  
  
"Wow," Joanie began to reminisce. "I can't believe how many years it's been. It seems like just yesterday Fonzie adopted Danny, and Chachi and I were getting married."  
  
"Yes.and then nine months later, Amy came along!" Marion giggled.  
  
Joanie turned red. "Who would've thought the very first time."  
  
"Okay dear, that's enough." Marion abruptly interrupted her daughter before she could finish her sentence. "Why don't you come in the kitchen and help me fix dinner. Your father and Richie Jr. should be here any moment."  
  
"Yeah, if Richie Jr. didn't hijack the airplane," Joanie commented.  
  
Marion sighed. "You sound just like your daughter."  
  
"Mom, it's true. The kid is out of control. Even Richie and Lori Beth said so. If you and Dad can tame him, then more power to you."  
  
"Well, thank you dear, for your support." Marion said, with just a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"Okay Mom, we'll see who's sarcastic when Richie Jr. is hawking all of our expensive silver at the pawn shop."  
  
At a loss for words, Marion just shook her head and began pulling the ingredients for that night's dinner out of the refrigerator.  
  
* * *  
  
Arthur Fonzarelli sat in his office at Jefferson High, thumbing through an old Hot Rod magazine he kept hidden under a stack of textbook invoices in his desk drawer. Even though his life had changed drastically in the past several years, certain aspects remained the same, such as the pictures of his female companions on his office walls, and a "little black book" the size of Rhode Island. But after Fonzie adopted Danny all those years ago, he decided that he wanted a more secure future for himself and his son, so he took night courses at UWM, got a degree in education, and after spending ten years as a teacher, became vice principal at Jefferson. He sold Bronco's Garage, but retained partial ownership in Arnold's Drive- In to keep it from being sold to developers. Now, Fonzie's school attire consisted of jeans, a button-down shirt and a blazer, but he still donned his leather jacket on the weekends.  
  
Changes had been running rampant throughout the faculty at Jefferson High recently, starting with an addition to the English department, namely, Joanie Arcola. Around the same time Fonzie gladly welcomed Joanie to the staff, his boss Principal Weatherly retired. It was a sad departure, not only because Principal Weatherly was good with the kids, but also because he was a good friend of the Fonz, and didn't let Fonzie's rough exterior fool him into thinking he wasn't a good teacher, or a good administrator. Although Fonzie's methods were sometimes unconventional, they always worked.  
  
Mr. Weatherly's replacement was a stern man named Henry Wall, who unfortunately reminded Fonzie a bit too much of his old nemesis, Officer Kirk. As the first day of school approached, it was Fonzie's responsibility to acquaint Principal Wall with the faculty and the general setup of the school. As Fonzie sat at his desk, waiting for Principal Wall to return from a meeting with the Superintendent, he went over the events of the day in his mind. Something told him, after only a couple weeks of knowing this man, there was going to be trouble. He could smell it like a bloodhound.  
  
Principal Wall, an older man with gray hair and thick glasses, walked into Fonzie's office without knocking. "Mr. Fonzarelli, I'm looking for the faculty salary reports. Where are they?"  
  
"Sure, you can come in," Fonzie casually replied. "And no, I don't know where they are. Salary reports aren't part of my responsibility here."  
  
Principal Wall eyed Fonzie. "Sarcasm. How gutsy of you." He glanced around the office. "This place needs to be cleaned up. And I want these pictures out of here."  
  
Fonzie was ready to concede to the removal of the pictures of his lady friends. He had actually been thinking about taking them down anyway, as he really didn't have much time to date since he'd become vice principal two years earlier. But there was one picture he assumed Principal Wall would be okay about. "Sure, not a problem. Except this one. I'm very proud of this one." Fonzie motioned to the picture on his desk of Danny, in a cap and gown, receiving his diploma.  
  
Principal Wall looked at the picture. "Is that your son?"  
  
Fonzie smiled. "It sure is."  
  
"But all these pictures.are you divorced?"  
  
"No. Never married."  
  
Principal Wall looked at Fonzie incredulously.  
  
"Danny's adopted," Fonzie explained.  
  
"I didn't think they allowed bachelors to adopt. Why haven't you married? A boy needs a mother."  
  
Fonzie was becoming uncomfortable with Principal Wall's probe into his personal life, especially since he didn't like the guy to begin with. Something about him just seemed off. So he changed the subject. "Didn't you want to go over the faculty files with me?"  
  
Principal Wall cleared his throat indignantly, then sat down in the chair opposite Fonzie's desk and opened the manila folder he was carrying. "Yes. Well, everything seems in order here, except for one. A new hire in the English department. Who is this 'Joanie Arcola'?"  
  
Fonzie's radar went up immediately. "Mrs. Arcola is a terrific teacher. She taught English at Patton for five years before she moved to California with her husband. She's excellent with students."  
  
Principal Wall made a murmuring sound in his throat. "I heard from another staff member that she is a relative of yours?"  
  
"By marriage. Her husband is my cousin." Fonzie began to get defensive. He didn't like where this conversation was going.  
  
"The person I talked to seemed to think that there was more to it than that. Is it true you used to live in the same house?"  
  
"Why exactly is this an issue?" Fonzie tried to maintain his cool. "Are you trying to say that I based my hiring of Mrs. Arcola on favoritism? First of all, I based my hiring of her on her skills as a teacher, and nothing else. Second, Principal Weatherly had the final say on her being hired, not me."  
  
"I'm just concerned because she's been out of the field for so long. Times have changed. What has she been doing for the past ten years?"  
  
"Raising her daughter. And managing her husband's band."  
  
"So why did she suddenly decide to return to teaching?"  
  
"Look, is there a problem with her qualifications or something, because Principal Weatherly." Fonzie began.  
  
"Principal Weatherly is not in charge anymore. I am. And it is my responsibility to make sure we employ the best teachers possible."  
  
Fonzie was angered my Principal Wall's attitude, but he knew he had no choice but to remain calm. "Joanie is one of the best. Just because she took some time off."  
  
"To play 'Mommy'." Principal Wall finished. "I see by your passionate response to my inquiry that there may very well be personal reasons why you decided to hire Mrs. Arcola.or Joanie as you like to call her. I'll be watching you, Mr. Fonzarelli. And I'll be watching Mrs. Arcola as well. If she doesn't perform up to par with the rest of the English department, you're both fired."  
  
Fonzie couldn't believe what he was hearing. In the old days, a threat like that would've been cause for a rumble. Especially one that came completely out of the blue like that. All he could do was look at Principal Wall. He wanted to hit him. Bad. But he remained quiet.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say?" Principal Wall asked.  
  
"Not really," Fonzie replied.  
  
"Very well, then. We'll just see what happens." And with that, Principal Wall walked out of Fonzie's office.  
  
"Yes, I bet we will." Fonzie muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Marion, Joanie, Amy, and Danny sat at the dining room table, looking at the front door expectantly. Their cold, uneaten dinner remained in various serving dishes, awaiting the arrival of Howard and Richie Jr.. When the front door finally opened, the group prepared to welcome them excitedly, but instead of Howard and Richie Jr., in walked Fonzie. Amy groaned and threw down the fork that she was holding.  
  
"Nice to see all of you, too," Fonzie said, paused in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Arthur, we're very happy to see you, dear. It's just that Howard was supposed to be home with Richie Jr. by now, and dinner is getting cold." Marion stood and began carrying the serving dishes back into the kitchen to warm in the oven.  
  
"Let me help you, Mom." Joanie stood to pick up a dish, but Fonzie intercepted and put the dish back down.  
  
"Actually, Joanie, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure, Fonz, what is it?"  
  
Fonzie led Joanie over to the corner of the room, away from the others. "I think we may have a problem, and I just wanted to prepare you for it."  
  
"What kind of problem?"  
  
"I had another meeting with Principal Wall this afternoon, and he seems to think that I hired you based on personal reasons, not professional ones."  
  
"What?" Joanie asked, shocked. "Why would he think that?"  
  
"Someone with a big mouth told him that we were related. Not only that, but they told him that I used to live upstairs. Plus." Fonzie was hesitant to proceed, but knew he must. "He's concerned about the fact that you haven't actually taught a class in ten years."  
  
Joanie's face fell. "Are.are you concerned about that, too?"  
  
"No, not at all. I know you're a terrific teacher. It's just that.we're going to have to prove it to this guy. I don't know, Joanie, I think this guy has it in for me. I think the reason he's being such a stickler about your qualifications is because you're related to me." Fonzie chose not to tell her the part about both of them being fired if she didn't measure up. That would only upset her.  
  
"Well, I'll show him he has nothing to worry about. And as for him trying to cause problems for me because I'm related to you, he shouldn't even bother. I'm proud to be related to you, and nothing he can say or do will change that."  
  
Fonzie blushed slightly, then remembered he was mad. "Boss or not, this clown better not mess with you if he knows what's good for him."  
  
Marion came out of the kitchen, carrying a covered dish. "Okay, everyone, I give up! Let's eat."  
  
"Thank God!" Amy cheered.  
  
Just as Joanie and Fonzie joined their family at the table, the front door swung open and a cheery, round older man, and a sullen red haired boy walked in. "Guess who's here!" Howard proclaimed.  
  
"Oh!" Marion jumped up from the table and ran to hug her grandson. When he didn't return the hug, she stepped back. "What's the matter, Richie? Did you have a bad flight?"  
  
"Yeah. They wouldn't let me drink any of the beer I snuck on the plane." The teenager replied sarcastically.  
  
The room was momentarily silent from shock, until Amy spoke up. "Oh, yeah. He's not a juvenile delinquent."  
  
"Now look here, young man," Howard began, getting straight down to business. "While you're living in this house you will not speak to your grandmother in that tone. You're already getting off on the wrong foot."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell." He glared at Amy. "And my name is R.J., not Richie."  
  
"Well," Marion said, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, "that's fine then. R.J. it is. Now why don't we sit down and eat."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence while the family sat around the table, passing food back and forth. Finally, Joanie spoke up. "So, Rich.um, R.J., are you looking forward to starting school here? Jefferson High's got a great basketball team, if you're interested."  
  
R.J. looked up briefly from his dinner and smirked. "Basketball is for pansies."  
  
Amy, visibly annoyed from the start, slammed down her fork. "My father played basketball!"  
  
Howard threw down his napkin. "That's it." he began.  
  
Fonzie stood up. "I'll handle this, Mr. C." He looked at R.J. "Can I see you in my office please?" He started to walk toward the kitchen, then stopped when he realized R.J. hadn't moved. "Now."  
  
R.J. reluctantly stood and followed Fonzie into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and waited for the lecture to begin.  
  
"What exactly is your problem?" Fonz asked.  
  
R.J. straightened up. "What's it to you?"  
  
"What's it to me? What's it to me?" Fonzie tried to contain his annoyance. "You come here, kicked out of school, driving your parents crazy.your grandmother is all excited to see you and you have to walk in with a chip the size of an elephant on your shoulder. And you're asking what's it to me?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do you care? Because you were my dad's best friend? That doesn't mean anything to me. Because you're supposed to be my godfather or something? So what! You walk around here like you're a member of this family, but you're not. So why don't you just mind your own business?"  
  
Fonzie was momentarily stunned. "I would love to know where all this anger is coming from, because you sure as heck didn't get it from your parents. I'll tell you this, though, R.J. Maybe those people in there aren't my real family, but I would never treat them as thoughtlessly as you just did."  
  
"Let's get something straight, Fonzarelli, I don't need you trying to guilt me into being nice to those people in there."  
  
"Those people are your family."  
  
"My family dumped me! I screwed up once, and my parents shipped me out here without so much as asking me what I thought of it. Away from my friends, away from my school, away from everything. So don't think for one second that I'm going to smile and act all nice just so I can be sent somewhere else when I don't measure up here. Because trust me, I won't. I'm not my father, not by a long shot. I will disappoint you!"  
  
"Ohhhh.so that's it. Don't even try to get along with anyone, right? Because they're just going to get rid of ya when you screw up, right?"  
  
R.J. crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded. "Right."  
  
"Your parents sent you out here because they love you, and they wanted you to be able to experience the same kind of loving environment they did growing up. This is a second chance to prove to everyone that you're not going to screw up again."  
  
R.J. thought about that briefly. "They're really ready to give me another chance?" He nodded his head toward the living room. "They're not just waiting for me to blow it?"  
  
"Let me tell you a story. When your father was about your age, he brought home a guy who everyone else in Milwaukee thought was a hood. But his family.your family.opened up their home and their hearts and accepted him into their middle-class suburban lives. That guy was me. Now, if Mr. and Mrs. C can do something like that for a little greaser kid from the wrong side of the tracks, what makes you think they wouldn't accept their own grandchild with open arms?"  
  
R.J. seemed to soften a bit. "Maybe. But it's obvious Amy doesn't feel the same. And I bet Aunt Joanie doesn't either."  
  
"Amy's gone through a lot of adjustment in the last few weeks, what with moving across country, and being away from her father. In case you couldn't tell, Amy is very close to her dad. You kind of hit a sore spot when you made that basketball crack. Her dad was star of his high school team. Your dad wasn't so bad himself. And as for Joanie, she supports you just as much as the rest of us do."  
  
"Well.maybe it'll work out." R.J. laughed half-heartedly. "Maybe if I stay out of trouble my parents will realize I'm not that bad after all."  
  
"Your parents know you're not bad. You just fell in with a bad crowd. It happens to the best of us." Fonzie paused. "Now, are you ready to have a nice dinner with your family?"  
  
R.J. nodded. "Let's do it."  
  
Fonzie and R.J. returned to the dinner table, amidst stares from everyone sitting around it.  
  
"Is everything alright now?" Howard asked.  
  
Fonzie eyed R.J., who met his gaze.  
  
"Yes.it's fine. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jerk to everyone."  
  
Marion smiled. "Oh, sweetheart, that's alright. We're used to it."  
  
Everyone glared at Marion.  
  
"I mean, other people, not you dear. Well, not most other people. Some of them. I'm going to stop talking now." Marion was turning red.  
  
"It's okay, Mom. We know what you mean." Joanie smiled. In an attempt to change the subject, she motioned to the suitcases by the front door. "As soon as we're done with dinner we can all help R.J. bring his stuff up to Richie's old room."  
  
Now it was Amy's turn to be difficult. "I haven't moved out yet."  
  
"What?" Joanie asked. "I thought Danny helped you move all your stuff into my room this afternoon."  
  
Everyone looked at Danny, who in turn turned around, looking for someone else to look at, but found no one. He finally broke the silence. "She didn't want to give up her room! What was I supposed to do, force her?"  
  
"Yes!" Howard responded.  
  
"This isn't fair! He gets sent back here for being bad, and I lose my room! I'm going to be the only kid in high school sharing a room with her mother!" Amy cried.  
  
"Well, excuse me for living!" R.J. retorted. "But I think that you're forgetting that it's not your room. Before you came back here it was my dad's room. So maybe, you should just go stay in your dad's room. Wherever that is."  
  
Without warning, Amy suddenly got up from the table, eyes brimming over with tears. "Drop dead!" she yelled at R.J., before running out the front door.  
  
"Amy!" Joanie stood, ready to follow her daughter, but Fonzie stopped her.  
  
"I think I may be able to handle this one too, if that's alright with you," he said.  
  
Joanie's eyes sparkled with tears that seemed seconds away from falling. "At least let me come with you Fonzie."  
  
"Ok, Shortcake. Don't worry. She hasn't gotten far. Besides, I bet I know where she went. Let's go."  
  
Amy sat at her favorite table in the corner by the piano at Arnold's, thirstily drinking down a Coke after running the entire six blocks from home. Everything about the restaurant was the same, down to the jukebox over by the restrooms, except instead of Beach Boys and Elvis, it now played Aerosmith and Blondie. The co-owner, Ben, was a younger man who had bought half of the business after Arnold's death in 1977. Ben pretty much ran the business single-handedly, only needing occasional input from Fonzie, who still technically owned half of it. Now, Ben approached Amy, under the guise of bringing her another soda.  
  
"Here ya go," he said, setting down the cold glass in front of her. "Is there anything else you need?" Ben wore the same white apron and wedge cap that Arnold and Al had worn before him, but it looked much different now, given Ben's young age and curly blond hair.  
  
Amy barely looked up from her drink, concentrating on the straw mere inches away from her face. "No thanks Ben, I'm all set."  
  
"Really? I mean, is there anything I can do? Besides food."  
  
Amy finally looked up, with a slight smile. "There's nothing you can do, Ben. But I appreciate the fact that you care so much."  
  
Ben smiled. "Well, you know.any cousin of Fonzie's is a cousin of mine."  
  
Amy looked up at Ben, perplexed.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean," he laughed, then returned to the kitchen.  
  
Amy continued to stare at her straw, wondering why she had suddenly started feeling so miserable. Earlier in the day, running errands with Danny, she had been fine, even happy. Now suddenly the prospect of her losing her bedroom had her acting crazy. It's only a bedroom, Amy told herself. Besides, sharing a room with my mother wouldn't be that terrible. She sighed, still feeling sad.  
  
Fonzie and Joanie burst through the swinging cowboy-style doors, scanning the crowd for Amy. When they spotted her in the corner where the stage had been, they slowly approached the table.  
  
"Amy," Joanie said, relieved. "We've been looking everywhere. What's wrong?"  
  
Amy didn't look up, just continued studying her glass. "I don't know," she said.  
  
Joanie sat down next to her daughter, while Fonzie pulled a chair over from the next table and straddled it. "Is sharing a room with me really that bad that you need to run off?" Joanie asked, stroking Amy's long hair.  
  
"No," Amy answered. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Mom. I was fine earlier. But now." she trailed off.  
  
"I think I know what's wrong," Fonzie said. He leaned over the table and picked Amy's chin up. "You miss your dad, huh?"  
  
Meeting Fonzie's eyes, Amy began to tear up again. She nodded. "Why does he have to be out on tour? Why can't he just be home with us?"  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Joanie put her arm around Amy. "Your father misses you so much. But this is his dream. He'll be home as soon as he can, and then we'll all be together again."  
  
"I know. I am happy for him. I just miss him, that's all."  
  
"I know," Joanie said. "But everything will be fine, Amy. I promise."  
  
Amy brightened up. "Does that mean I don't have to share a room with you?"  
  
"Amy." Joanie began, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Hold on a second, Joanie. I think I may have an idea," Fonzie said. "But first, let's get you home, Amy. Your grandparents are worried about you."  
  
Joanie, Amy, and Fonzie stood up, ready to leave Arnold's, when Ben came running out of the kitchen, covered in soapsuds. "Clarence!" he was screaming. "Turn off the dishwasher!"  
  
"Uh.hold on just a second," Fonzie said, then walked into the kitchen, leaving Joanie and Amy to watch the unfolding scene, laughing.  
  
* *  
*  
  
When Joanie, Amy and Fonzie finally returned to the Cunningham house later that night, Fonzie was covered in white, fluffy patches of soap.  
  
"Dad?" Danny gasped. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Don't ask." Fonzie replied flatly. "Hey, uh, Amy, why don't you and R.J. go in the kitchen for a second so I can talk to your grandparents alone, please."  
  
R.J., who was sitting on the couch watching television, eyed Amy. Amy eyed him right back. The pair silently left the living room and entered the kitchen separately, being careful not to accidentally brush against each other. Without a word, Amy sat down at the kitchen table and R.J. leaned up against the counter, playing with the closed divider. The silence lasted several minutes, until finally Amy could stand it no longer.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" she asked quietly.  
  
"They're probably blaming me for you running off before," R.J. replied.  
  
"It was your fault I ran off before," Amy reminded him.  
  
R.J. turned and faced his cousin. "It is not my fault that my parents sent me here and you lost your bedroom!"  
  
"That's not why I left, R.J., and you know it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" R.J. asked, confused.  
  
"I left because of the crack you made about my dad. You know how much I miss him. You were just trying to hurt me." Amy looked down at the table and began tracing the pattern on the placemat with her finger.  
  
R.J.'s face dropped, and he sat down at the table. "No I wasn't. I mean.I don't think I was. I was just mad. I walked in here today and everyone was expecting me to be some kind of punk. It didn't exactly make me feel wanted."  
  
"Everyone only thought that because of what you said to Grandma about beer on the plane." Amy argued.  
  
"Admit it," R.J. said, "you had your mind made up about me before I even got here."  
  
Amy thought about it for a minute. "Maybe. But it would've been nice to be proven wrong. "  
  
"Fair enough. I screwed up. And I'm sorry about what I said." R.J. stood up and held out his hand. "Can we be friends?"  
  
Amy smiled, and took R.J.'s hand. "Sure."  
  
Joanie poked her head in the swinging door. "Come on out you guys, we've got a surprise for you."  
  
Amy and R.J. left the kitchen to find everyone standing around the dining room table wearing big grins. "What's up?" R.J. asked.  
  
"Well," Fonzie began, "I was thinking that it seemed foolish for Amy to have to give up her bedroom when Danny and I have a perfectly good spare room at our house."  
  
"You want me to live with you?" Amy asked Fonzie incredulously.  
  
"No.I want R.J. to live with me. And that way you get to keep your room." Fonzie explained.  
  
"But only if you want to," Marion spoke up. "It's not as though we're trying to get rid of you. We just want everyone to be happy. If you don't want to live with Arthur then you don't have to."  
  
"It's okay Gram," R.J. smiled. "I think it's a good idea. Besides, it'll give me a chance to get to know my godfather better."  
  
Fonzie grinned. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's all settled," Howard said. "Now we can get back to dessert."  
  
"God forbid we miss dessert," Amy and R.J. said simultaneously, much to the surprise of themselves and the amusement of everyone else.  
  
Fonzie put an arm around each one of them, and squeezed. "Oh yeah, these two will get along just fine."  
  
The End  
(Cue the theme song) 


End file.
